


Free-fall

by angelskuuipo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Do not post to another site, GFY, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: It's a poem.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Free-fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velvetwhip (Gabrielle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielle/gifts).



> Last year I only managed to write and post one thing and that was a poem. I'm hoping to find my creativity again this year and lo and behold, I wrote another poem. Maybe 2020 is off to a good start after all. I always dedicate my first writing of the year to Velvetwhip and this is no different. Hope you like it, hon.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an original work. Please do not take, borrow, copy, post to another site, or otherwise make like it is yours. Thank you.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I climbed to the top  
Took in the view  
Fell (lost my balance, jumped; whatever, semantics) off the edge  
And then I knew  
I was free-falling  
Into the abyss  
Into the unknown  
I have a choice to make  
Let gravity take me down  
Or spread my wings and fly  
It’s taking a while to make a decision  
Both options have their pros and cons  
Good thing it’s a long drop  
I’ll let you know when I decide  
But for now, I’m just going to enjoy the ride

-30-


End file.
